fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
IDfone
Your IDfone contains visible information that you and every other Fantagian can see. It appears when you click on your avatar. You can see other people's IDfones by clicking on thir avatar. The previous version that IDfones replaced were ID Cards. 2009-2012 Version When you click on your/someone else's IDfone, you can see the following things. You can also see the selected IDfone skin for the outside. Top On the top of the IDfone are... User ID - Username, Level, And Your Money You can see the background of the IDfone and the avatar's current clothing worn. You can also see their title(added in 2011), username, and level. If the IDfone you're looking at is yours, you can see how many Stars and eCoins you have. Writing on IDfone Skin On the top of every Idfone's skin, you will see the text written IDfone. Bottom On the bottom, you will see a row of buttons. Each button has its own different effect. Add Buddy button This will only appear on someone else's IDfone. You will see a smiley face button with a plus symbol on front of it. Click on this button to give this Fantagian a buddy request. If this button is in green, then this Fantagian is already your buddy. Home button This will only appear on someone else's IDfone. You will see a picture of a house on the button. Click on this button to go to this Fantagian's home. If this button is in red, this house is locked and you cannot come in. Report A Fantagian button This will only appear on someone else's IDfone. You will see a exclamation mark on the button. Click on this button to report this Fantagian. You will be given three options on why you would report this Fantagian. Once done, this Fantagian will be in your ignore list. Before 2011 this button had a picture of a police car. Ignore button This will only appear on someone else's IDfone. This button will have a picture a smiley face with a X for eyes and a covered mouth. Click on this button to ignore this Fantagian. You can also report this Fantgian and it will be ignored. If this Fantagian is already ignored, the button should be in gray all over. Left and Right Arrows buttons These two buttons will only appear on your IDfone. Click on them to go to parts of your IDfone. Right On the right of the IDfone, you will see two large buttons and a small button in the middle of them. Medals and Stickers buttons The two large buttons are these: *''Medals'' - This button is on top. Click on this to view the medals you/that Fantagian has obtained. *''Stickers'' - This button is on bottom. Click on this to see the Stickers in the IDfone. Menu button This button is the middle of the two large buttons. Click on it to see the User ID page again. 2012-present version Currently in progress Conclusion So now you know about the IDfone. Clever, huh? These are also clever: *Inventory *Friendship bracelets Click on them to visit their pages. Category:Basics